the tails ghost story
by kaya928
Summary: the tails ghost story from deviantart in English fanfiction style


Erica: hey everyone I'm back and with a brand new story. first thing I should point out this story is not one of mine it was written by SilverAlchemist09 on deviantart but one thing I should mention the story that she wrote is in Spanish and not English.

kaya: which meant that I had to translate every last sentence I this chapter. I had a little trouble with translating it into English but me and Erica tried our best to get it understandable at least. hey Sonicara think you can get this chapter rolling?

Sonicara: sure kaya! kaya and Erica do not own sonic the hedgehog or the plot of the story. but Erica does own me, kaya, and her other original characters. now on with the chapter.

* * *

Sonic was already pretty tired and badly wounded by the fierce battle, and could not move far enough to escape certain death.

?: Sonic you realize you're not as fast and strong as you should be you poor pathetic hedgehog and with this last round it will be the end of your days.

Then when he pulled the trigger of that deadly weapon, Sonic could only close his eyes and wait for the pain to come, but it never came, he opened his eyes very confused and the first thing he saw before him was his dear friend Tails standing protectively he also noticed his enemy lying in blood in the distance from them.

Sonic with a weak voice said, "Tails, brother, thank you for saving me."

Tails did not answer.

Sonic: Tails?

Tails then dropped his weapon and fell along with it. Sonic tried to get up to see his brother, but his strength gradually abandoned him.

Sonic: Tails please respond.

Tails: Sonic, I'm sorry, goodbye brother.

Sonic: Tails, Tails, S, tails.

then everything around sonic darkened ...

* * *

It was several days later and Sonic was sleeping in his house, he woke up a bit confused and rubbed his head, he felt a little odd and noticed a bandage on his body, one around his arm and around his chest, he touched his face and also saw that he had bandages in his ear, on his cheek and other parts. Sonic remembered nothing of what happened in previous days and wondered what had happened, but had a very bad feeling. He sat on his bed to think things over but when he saw Amy enter his room, with a face of sadness and tiredness, she approached him and said:

Amy: Good thing you woke up, you had all of us worrying about you.

Sonic: Why were you worrying about me?

Amy: don't you remember?

Sonic: umm, Nooo?

Amy: We were in a battle, you were badly wounded, and had it not been for.

After this sentence Amy was silent.

Sonic: by the way, where is Tails? Amy: Well he…

Sonic: You're hiding something, tell me, where is ...

Amy: ...

Sonic then remembered something.

**Beginning**** of flashback**  
Sonic: I think I have underestimated you

?: that's very true, you blue rat

Sonic: I'm not a rat, I'm a hedgehog

?: Whatever.

Sonic got up and went over to the enemy to attack, but each attempt failed and then! then his enemy pulled out a gun.

Sonic: a new toy?

?: They do not cause laughter hedgehog, because this weapon was made to kill any life form, including your species. (Evil laugh).

Then He shot sonic in one of his legs and severely injured him.

Sonic: AAAAAHHH!

?: You see that a single weapon and what I said before is true, now prepare to die.

Sonic tried to get out of there, but he was surrounded by thousands of robots and his leg was injured. Sonic was brutally beaten by the robots, while trying to destroy them with his strength, but lacked the speed to finish them off completely. Time passed the robot Sonic was already badly wounded and exhausted, and he did not notice! His enemy shot at him from behind with deadly accuracy. Sonic screamed in pain very strongly. Sonic supported himself with rock nearby and grabbed his leg.

?: Sonic you realize you're not as fast and strong as you should be you poor pathetic hedgehog and with this last round it will be the end of your days.

Then when he pulled the trigger of that deadly weapon, Sonic could only close his eyes and wait for the pain to come, but it never came, he opened his eyes very confused and the first thing he saw before him was his dear friend Tails standing protectively he also noticed his enemy lying in blood further way from them.

Sonic with a weak voice said, "Tails, brother, thank you for saving me."

Tails did not answer.

Sonic: Tails?

Tails then dropped his weapon and fell along with it. Sonic tried to get up to see his brother, but his strength gradually abandoned him.

Sonic: Tails please respond.

Tails: Sonic, I'm sorry, goodbye brother.

Sonic: Tails, Tails, S, tails.

then everything around sonic darkened.

**End of flashback **

Sonic was stunned for a moment and said:

Sonic: Amy tell me that Tails is good, that he is recovering like me. (He asked with desperation in his voice).

Amy: Sonic ... I'm sorry ... unfortunately he's ... dead.

Sonic was silent.

Then he rose from his bed and put on his sneakers.

Amy approached him and said:

Amy: where do you think you're going?

Sonic said nothing

Amy: you're still hurt, sit back down and rest.

Sonic finished buttoning his sneakers and looked at Amy's face.

Sonic: Tails, can not be gone, I have to check.

Sonic ran out of there.

Amy: I think you have to learn to handle the truth.

* * *

Sonic arrived immediately at Tails house, knocked repeatedly at the door, but there was no response, Sonic was beginning to worry, then noticed that the door was open and he entered slowly.

Sonic: Tails? Tails, where are you?

It was a bit late and sonic wondered why tail's shop was closed so early and why there were no signs of Tails anywhere in the workshop. As sonic continued through the workshop he half expected tails to be working on an experiment of some kind but could not find tails in any of the rooms. Sonic climbed the stairs to get to the Bedroom and did not find Tails. tail's bed was unattended, dusty furniture, and some unfinished projects was all as it was before they left for their battle. Sonic sat on the bed and turned to Tail's desk near the bed and saw a picture of him and Tails. The picture had been taken when Sonic had met tails years ago.

**Beginning of memory**

Tails had organized a surprise party for Sonic, everyone was very happy and grateful to Sonic. Tails had said, "Sonic, I hope you enjoyed your surprise."

Sonic: I am very grateful to you brother.  
tails: You can count on me for anything brother.

**End of memory**

Sonic stared at the photograph and a tear fell on the image of Tails and then more began to fall on to the photo.

Sonic: Tails it should have been me who had died not you. you had a whole life to live. because brother, because, damn it, I would die so I could give you a chance to come back!

* * *

Sonicara: hey everyone we all hope you liked this chapter and for those who don't know I'm not actually a human but a hedgehog. you should hopefully see me again in later chapters and maybe in one of kaya and Erica's future stories. but until the let's do it to it, hedgehog style.

kaya: see you all later!


End file.
